Twitter MD
by Kishuu desu
Summary: gimana klo mekakushi punya twitter? dan gimana kalo mereka nge-tweet hal-hal nista? mari kita lihat apa yang mereka bicarakan di twitter! [uname ga ada hubungannya dengan kenyataan, oke?] RnR?


**WARNING! uname sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dngan kenyataan. sekali lagi, GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA. YG MERASA UNAME-NYA SAMA BERARTI AUTHOR NGGAK TANGGUNG /LHA**

Kisaragi Shintaro  
_ MCA_Shintaro_  
test-  
47m. reply. fav. retweet. more

_reply _:

Shuuya-kun~  
_ MCA_Kano_  
MCA_Shintaro (+) menghamilkan khukhukhu~  
47m. reply. 6 fav. 3 retweet. more

Cyber-Girl  
_ MCA_Ene  
_ MCA_Kano MCA_Shintaro pfft- sejak kapan master menghamilkan? hihihi... X'D  
46m. reply. 2 fav. 4 retweet. more

Kisaragi Shintaro  
_ MCA_Shintaro  
_ MCA_Ene MCA_Kano Wha- plis, ene, kano...  
45m. reply. fav. 1 retweet. more

Shuuya-kun~  
_ MCA_Kano  
_ MCA_Shintaro MCA_Ene whahahahahaa! shintaro menghamilkan! emangnya istrinya siapa?! kok ayahnya yang ngandung?! X'DDDD  
44m. reply. 11 fav. 23 retweet. more (ebuset)

Kisaragi Shintaro  
_ MCA_Shintaro  
_ MCA_Kano MCA_Ene PLIS, KANO! JANGAN ME-NODAI NAMA BAIKKU! /caps  
42m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Cyber-Girl  
_ MCA_Ene  
_ MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kano HAAA?! nama baik lu kate? bukannya nama-mu itu dah ter-nodai, ya? XD di PC-mu kan ada foto kaki wwww  
41m. reply. fav. 2 retweet. more

Kisaragi Shintaro  
_ MCA_Shintaro_  
MCA_Ene MCA_Kano AIB GUE QAQ  
40m. reply. fav. 2 retweet. more

Shuuya-kun~  
_ MCA_Kano  
_ MCA_Shintaro MCA_Ene Pfft-  
40m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Kido  
_ MCA_Kido  
_ MCA_Kano MCA_Shintaro MCA_Ene kalian ini... bukankah hal seperti ini bisa dibicrakan secara langsung? knp musti di twitter segala?  
39m. reply. 1 fav. 5 retweet. more

Aku chayank kamyuh  
_ MCA_Momo  
_ MCA_Kido MCA_Kano MCA_Shintaro MCA_Ene mungkin mereka ingin dilihat oleh dunia, danchou-san...  
38m. reply. fav. 2 retweet. more

Kido  
_ MCA_Kido  
_ MCA_Momo MCA_Kano MCA_Shintaro MCA_Ene okay...? btw, kisaragi, ada apa dengan DN-mu? -" *sweatdrop*  
37m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Aku chayank kamyuh  
_ MCA_Momo  
_ MCA_Kido MCA_Kano MCA_Shintaro MCA_Ene I-itu dare, danchou-san!  
36m. reply. fav. 2 retweet. more

Shuuya-kun~  
_ MCA_Kano  
_ MCA_Momo MCA_Kido MCA_Shintaro MCA_Ene WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKKK X"""DDDDDDDDD  
35m. reply. 1 fav. 3 retweet. more

Aku chayank kamyuh  
_ MCA_Momo  
_ MCA_Kano MCA_Kido MCA_Shintaro MCA_Ene jangan tertawa! QAQ  
34m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Cyber-Girl  
_ MCA_Ene  
_ MCA_Momo MCA_Kano MCA_Kido MCA_Shintaro kakak-adik sama saja wwwwww sama2 bego bin sarap wwwww  
32m. reply. 4 fav. 5 retweet. more

Kisaragi Shintaro  
_ MCA_Shintaro  
_ MCA_Ene MCA_Momo MCA_Kano MCA_Kido sialan kau, ene  
31m. reply. fav. 2 retweet. more

Marry Kozakura  
_ MCA_Marry_  
MCA_Shintaro MCA_Ene MCA_Momo MCA_Kano MCA_Kido a-anoo...  
30m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Kido  
_ MCA_Kido  
_ MCA_Marry MCA_Shintaro MCA_Ene MCA_Momo MCA_Kano ada apa, marry?  
29m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Shuuya-kun~  
_ MCA_Kano  
_ MCA_Kido MCA_Marry MCA_Shintaro MCA_Ene MCA_Momo pasti mau minta ditemanin ke kamar mandi, tuh~ :3  
27m. reply. fav. 2 retweet. more

Marry Kozakura  
_ MCA_Marry  
_ MCA_Kano MCA_Kido MCA_Shintaro MCA_Ene MCA_Momo eeh..uuh...b-bkn  
27m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Kisaragi Shintaro  
_ MCA_Shintaro  
_ MCA_Marry MCA_Kano MCA_Kido MCA_Ene MCA_Momo jangan berpikiran mesum, kano-  
26m. reply. 1 fav. 3 retweet. more

Aku chayank kamyuh  
_ MCA_Momo  
_ MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kano MCA_Kido MCA_Marry MCA_Ene kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu, mengingat onii-chan -c-  
25m. reply. fav. 2 retweet. more

Aku chayank kamyuh  
_ MCA_Momo  
_ MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kano MCA_Kido MCA_Marry MCA_Ene -c- memiliki folder mesum di PC-mu.  
23m. reply. 3 fav. 3 retweet. more

Cyber-Girl  
_ MCA_Ene  
_ MCA_Momo MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kano MCA_Kido MCA_Marry dasar lelaki-  
22m. reply. 4 fav. 6 retweet. more

Seto-ssu  
_ MCA_Seto  
_ MCA_Ene MCA_Momo MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kano MCA_Kido MCA_Marry aaah... umm.. kalian sedang apa?  
19m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Shuuya-kun~  
_ MCA_Kano  
_ MCA_Seto MCA_Ene MCA_Momo MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kido MCA_Marry lagi tebar pesona~ tsaahh~ *gaya ala model*  
19m. reply. 3 fav. 1 retweet. more

Kido  
_ MCA_Kido_  
MCA_Kano MCA_Seto MCA_Ene MCA_Momo MCA_Shintaro MCA_Marry dih, jijay  
18m. reply. 4 fav. 9 retweet. more

Shuuya-kun~  
_ MCA_Kano  
_ MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Ene MCA_Momo MCA_Shintaro MCA_Marry /GHAANG/ *overdosis* /?  
18m. reply. 2 fav. retweet. more

Hibiya  
_ MCA_Hibiya  
_ MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Ene MCA_Momo MCA_Shintaro MCA_Marry kau salah nama penyakit, MCA_Kano -nii  
17m. reply. 1 fav. 1 retweet. more

Konoha  
_ MCA_Konoha  
_ MCA_Hibiya MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Ene MCA_Momo MCA_Shintaro MCA_Marry MCA_Kano overdosis tte nani...?  
16m. reply. fav. 2 retweet. more

Kisaragi Shintaro  
_ MCA_Shintaro  
_ MCA_Konoha MCA_Hibiya MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Ene MCA_Momo MCA_Marry MCA_Kano nama penyakit  
15m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Cyber-Girl  
_ MCA_Ene  
_ MCA_Shintaro MCA_Konoha MCA_Hibiya MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Momo MCA_Marry MCA_Kano masa' itu aja -c-  
15m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Cyber-Girl  
_ MCA_Ene  
_ MCA_Shintaro MCA_Konoha MCA_Hibiya MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Momo MCA_Marry MCA_Kano nggak tau!  
15m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Konoha  
_ MCA_Konoha  
_ MCA_Ene MCA_Shintaro MCA_Hibiya MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Momo MCA_Marry MCA_Kano gomen...  
14m. reply. fav. 1 retweet. more

Aku chayank kamyuh  
_ MCA_Momo  
_ MCA_Konoha MCA_Ene MCA_Shintaro MCA_Hibiya MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Marry MCA_Kano sudah, sudah  
13m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Shuuya-kun~  
_ MCA_Kano  
_ MCA_Momo MCA_Konoha MCA_Ene MCA_Shintaro MCA_Hibiya MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Marry knp? kan, seru~  
12m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Hibiya  
_ MCA_Hibiya  
_ MCA_Kano MCA_Momo MCA_Konoha MCA_Ene MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Marry seru apanya?  
11m. reply. fav. 1 retweet. more

Shuuya-kun~  
_ MCA_Kano_  
MCA_Hibiya MCA_Momo MCA_Konoha MCA_Ene MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Marry jangan pura2 -c-  
10m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Shuuya-kun~  
_ MCA_Kano  
_ MCA_Hibiya MCA_Momo MCA_Konoha MCA_Ene MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Marry nggak tau, deh! -c-  
9m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Shuuya-kun~  
_ MCA_Kano  
_ MCA_Hibiya MCA_Momo MCA_Konoha MCA_Ene MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Marry dr td kamu -c-  
9m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Shuuya-kun~  
_ MCA_Kano  
_ MCA_Hibiya MCA_Momo MCA_Konoha MCA_Ene MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Marry nonton jg, kan  
8m. reply. fav. 3 retweet. more

Hibiya  
_ MCA_Hibiya  
_ MCA_Kano MCA_Momo MCA_Konoha MCA_Ene MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Marry e-eek *kaget*  
7m. reply. fav. 1 retweet. more

Aku chayank kamyuh  
_ MCA_Momo  
_ MCA_Kano MCA_Konoha MCA_Ene MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Marry ketauan nonton MCA_Hibiya  
6m. reply. 2 fav. 1 retweet. more

Hibiya  
_ MCA_Hibiya_  
MCA_Momo MCA_Kano MCA_Konoha MCA_Ene MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Marry urusai, OBAA-SAN  
5m. reply. 1 fav. retweet. more

Aku chayank kamyuh  
_ MCA_Momo  
_ MCA_Hibiya MCA_Kano MCA_Konoha MCA_Ene MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Marry *jitak kepalamu* -c-  
4m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Aku chayank kamyuh  
_ MCA_Momo  
_ MCA_Hibiya MCA_Kano MCA_Konoha MCA_Ene MCA_Shintaro MCA_Kido MCA_Seto MCA_Marry obaa-san janai tte!  
4m. reply. fav. retweet. more

Kido  
_ MCA_Kido  
_ MCA_Momo MCA_Hibiya MCA_Kano MCA_Konoha MCA_Ene MCA_Shintaro MCA_Seto MCA_Marry ... /laluoff  
3m. reply. fav. 2 retweet. more

Kisaragi Shintaro  
_ MCA_Shintaro  
_ MCA_Kido MCA_Momo MCA_Hibiya MCA_Kano MCA_Konoha MCA_Ene MCA_Seto MCA_Marry kok jd rame gini?  
1m. reply. fav. 1 retweet. more

Kisaragi Shintaro  
_ MCA_Shintaro  
_ MCA_Kido MCA_Momo MCA_Hibiya MCA_Kano MCA_Konoha MCA_Ene MCA_Seto MCA_Marry /off/  
now. reply. fav. retweet. more

* * *

**YEEY! SLESEEE! YIPPPIIII! /capsmuthor**

**oke, gaje, kan? gaje? gaje? gaje? /staph**

**oke, RnR?**


End file.
